There's some things I can't do
by Evilregalwhiteknight
Summary: Two shot, pre established Rizzles. Second chapter soon. Just an idea I couldn't get rid of.
1. Chapter 1

Jane ran down an alley. She spotted the perk run down here, but had no idea where he had disappeared to. With her gun drawn she stalked through the darkness. She never heard the footsteps behind her. Not until it was too late. A sharp pain filled her back between two ribs. She fell forward trying to reach behind her. Two shots echoed in the darkness. The limp dead weight of the suspect she had been in pursuit of buried her as she began to black out.

When she awoke she had been transferred to Mass general. She had been bandaged up and was ready to be discharged. She lay there waiting. She knew Maura would be mad. In fact she'd be fucking pissed. She promised her she would take care. She promised she wouldn't try to save the day alone, but that was exactly what she had done. She had regretted it from the first second. As soon as she started to chase him, she regretted it. What he had done to the little girl however made Jane's blood boil. Yes, six year old Anna had survived. Her mother however was not so lucky. He had tortured them both. _So much for Daddy's little girl _Jane thought as she remembered back to his interview.

"She's my princess, daddy's little girl, I could never hurt her. Both her and my wife are my life. I would really like you to find out who did this rather than interviewing me and wasting your time and mine." Jane knew she couldn't hold him straight away there wasn't enough evidence to send him down. Not yet. She also knew he was lying. He had been too calm, thinking too clearly. This was not a man in distress about what had happened to his family.

Jane's thoughts stopped as soon as she saw her beautiful girlfriend walk through the door. She was angry. Jane could see it. She was thinking too. She seemed concentrated onone thought. This was bad and Jane knew it. "Let's get you home, Jane." Jane could have cried at how robotic Maura's voice sounded. Instead she tried cracking a joke.

"See I knew you were a cyborg. Every time I get hurt you show your mechanical side." Maura's glare told Jane that it was a bad decision. Instead of apologising and making things worst, Jane jumped into action grabbing her things.

The journey home was in silence. Jane watched Maura as she drove. She saw how angry she was. The smile Jane saw all the time had faded. Now there was just a scowl.

Jane entered her apartment behind Maura. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You want a glass of wine?"

"No I don't and you shouldn't be drinking on your medication. Put it back." Jane walked back the fridge and replaced the bottle before walking over and standing in front of Maura.

"Look Maur, I'm sorry. I didn't think, I just did. Yes it got me hurt, it landed me in hospital. I was scared. My last thought was you. My first thought waking up was that you were going to be pissed. I'm sorry I'm an asshole. Just please forgive me. I was thinking of Anna and Jade. What that prick did, I wasn't going to let him get away. Please forgive me?"

"No, Jane, I have had enough. You don't get it do you? I have told you countless times that I can not deal with the stress you put me under. You got shot, the ordeal with Hoyt, and today, you got stabbed. Stabbed Jane. Any deeper and you would have been dead. I would have lost you. How can you expect me to be okay with that? I can't lose you like that. I'm leaving you because I can't watch you get hurt all the time. I don't want to go through the pain of watch the woman I love, die. If I have to break both of our hearts, to protect myself. I will. I'm leaving for DC in 1 week. I love you. I always will. I just can't live like this anymore. Sorry Jane. I'll miss you." Maura kissed Jane a final time before leaving her apartment. Jane stood unable to move. Not sure of what to do. A tear slid down her cheek before she lost all footing and fell to the floor. A sudden attack of tears assaulted her as she pounded the floor with her fists, cursing herself for being so stupid.

An hour later, after picking herself up off the floor, Jane joined Frost and Frankie at the Robber. She ordered her first beer and moved into the booth. "Where's Maura?" Frankie didn't waste time. He never did. Just once Jane wished he had never mentioned it.

"She's not coming, she left me. The jobs too dangerous. She's scared I get hurt and I don't come home. So right now she's at home."

"Janie I'm sorry. You want me to go talk to her?"

"What good would it do?" Jane threw her head back and breathed deeply. Before looking back towards her brother. "How much do you wanna be a detective Frankie?"

"A lot, why?"

"I'll make sure you get my job when I quit." Jane knew that was the only way to get Maura back even if her brother and partner were looking at her as if she were crazy.

By the seventh beer Jane decide to call Maura. Three rings and Maura answered, as always. "Jane?"

"Hey, Maur. I love you and I never meant to hurt you. Never. I just need you to be happy. So answer one question. Will you be happy without me?" Jane slurred.

"Jane you're drunk. But no I will not be happy without you, not for a long time."

"Well then don't leave, please?" The line went dead. Jane sat staring across the booth at Frost. A tear stung her eye. "Frost how much have you had to drink?"

"A bottle. I'm driving."

"Take me to Maura's I need to try this face to face."

The drive was quiet. Jane thinking of what she was going to say. When they arrive Jane jumped out and wobbled to the door. "It's now or never." She whispered as she knocked on the door. After 5 minutes she began shouting Maura's name hoping that would make her answer.

"Jane, you're drunk and I have neighbours."

"Sorry, I just needed to see you."

"Well you've seen me now you can go."

"No I can't If I leave now I lose you. I can't let that happen." Maura sighed at Jane's slurred words. They would have been beautiful, if more coherent. Right now she was annoyed at Jane's drinking even though she knew the tablets she had to take wouldn't work with it. She also was still pretty angry about the stabbing.

"Jane why are you here?"

"I'm an idiot, I'm stupid, I don't think, I'm a drunk mess and I'm in love with you. I'd do anything for you. I mean it. I just wanted you to know that before Friday I will no longer be a detective."

"You are not quitting your job. Not for me. Jane I hate seeing you hurt, but you love the job."

"I love you more. In have seen to many relationships fail because of the job. I don't care about the job I care about you. Only you."

"Jane go into the spare bedroom. You can stay in there. Tomorrow we talk. I can't be around you right now." Jane walked through the house into the spare bedroom as Maura went to bed. Them parting ways for the night at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Empty. The only word Maura could find to describe the way her bed felt. After an hour of tossing and turning, she buried her head under her pillow in frustration. The bed was way too cold to sleep. She needed Jane. She needed Jane's arms wrapped around her.

She couldn't leave Jane. She knew she couldn't. One night without Jane next to her and she was restless. But she was in all honesty pissed. She told Jane to be careful. Yes. She was angry at Jane. She did the exact opposite of told. But she was furious with herself. She should have known Jane wouldn't listen. She never did.

2:30. Maura was always asleep by this point. Apart from when Jane and her had decided sleep wasn't important. She knew Jane would be sleeping. She was never able to stay awake while drunk.

Maura slid out from her bed and went to the guest room. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't sleep alone. Not when she knew Jane was a few metres away under the same roof. In the same house. Contained by the same four walls. The thought alone was driving her insane.

But Jane was going to be asleep. Right? She wasn't going to be able to take Maura in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. She was going to be sleeping. Maura began to turn around and return to her bedroom, but something made her want to at least check Jane was okay. Jane would be sleeping!

As soon as she had entered, she was proved wrong. Jane was sat on the floor with her head in her hands. She was sobbing like Maura had never seen before. From anyone. She rushed over falling to her knees in front of Jane. One hand rested on Jane's knee, the other moved Jane's hand from her face. "Shush, baby. I'm right here. Jane...please." She pulled Jane into her chest holding her as she cried , Jane hugged tighter muffled 'I love you' and 'please don't leave me's where cried onto Maura's chest. "I am not going anywhere. Babe, Okay? I'm staying right here. Forever. I love you" Jane eventually stopped crying, but refused to let go of Maura, the fear Maura would leave still attacked her insides. "Come on let's go to bed."

Jane stood first holding her hand out to Maura. Maura held her hand as she stood. Jane wasted no time in crashing their lips together. It was as scary as the first, as beautiful as the last. A perfect kis,s after a less than perfect situation. Maura melted in to her as her head span. She began to wonder how she even thought she could leave. This was such a perfect love. A love that could never be broken. They were soul mates.

She remembered back to when Giovanni had called her his soul mate. The way her throat closed in disgust. The way he looked at her never made her feel the way Jane did. She wanted to sleep with him. She wanted to, until she realised the reason why. She didn't want to sleep with him for him. She wanted to sleep with him because her reminded her of Jane.

When Jane wrapped her arms around her waist that night, felt so right. Maura didn't want to allow her to let go. Jane's breath on her neck. Her voice in her ear. Everything about Jane being so close, touching her made Maura feel at home.

She knew that day she had to tell Jane how she felt. So, she did. It was the best, scariest and honestly most exciting minutes of her life. She didn't expect Jane to move across the room so quickly. She didn't expect Jane to wrap her arms around her so protectively. She never expected to be thrown backwards onto the couch. She never expected Jane's lips to be so soft on hers. She never expected the best orgasm of her life. But, she got it all. She got things she never knew she wanted.

Maura had loved Jane from day one. She took her time to notice but, she always knew in her heart that she loved Jane. If she wanted to leave she would have done so by now. She just couldn't leave. She never even wanted to try.

Maura knew Jane hated drinking. She hated drinking until she was intoxicated and emotional anyway. She wanted to ask why she had tonight. She already knew. Maura knew it was her fault. But, laying next to Jane. None of that mattered. Jane's head rested on her chest took away the pain of the night. All was forgiven. All was bound to be forgotten in the morning. All was okay. Wounds would heal, words would be taken back. No matter how much they argue Jane and Maura loved each other. They always did. They always will.


End file.
